genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcella Hanges
Marcella Hanges is a teenage EVO and the twin sibling of Tory Hanges. She, along with her brother, were attacked by a group of gang EVOs involved in a serious crime. She eventually became involved with the investigation and had sided with Providence to lure an EVO gang-lord Clinton. History Backstory Marcella along with her twin brother turned into an EVO since the Nanite Event. Like her brother she had become an EVO and gained new abilities. After her neighborhood's crime rates began to rise, there was an issue in Marcella's life where she was nearly killed by a gang of EVO who wanted to teach her ex-boyfriend, Harry, a lesson for when it comes to crossing lines with them. Using her abilities, she and Harry barely made it out alive, ultimately becoming hospitalized. Ganglands :Main article: History of Marcella Hanges (Ganglands) Ultimatum When her bother becomes a Providence agent, Tory and Marcella talk over lunch, speaking about the events through their life, and basically catch up on things. Personality Marcella is a teenage girl with a caring and friendly nature, for instance, she befriended Hunter to avoid awkwardness, as well as other agents such as Rex and Kenwyn. However she's prone to keep a low profile from certain people. For instance, when she was brought into Providence, she kept being an EVO a secret from them, thinking they would try to use her as a weapon or when it came to giving too much information on Clinton. Apparently, Marcella also tends to be emotional when getting into humiliating or disastrous situations. She has also shown to cherish people involved in her life and is willing to put her life on the line or sacrifice certain things for them. She can be ambitious and doesn't give up too easily. Marcella is also a good actress, only demonstrating this trait when she used it to get past one of Clinton's guards to infiltrate his party while undercover. Physical appearance Marcella is a young teenager mixed with African American and Indian American heritage of average height and slender built. She is slightly tanned and has long, jet black hair that reaches below her shoulders. Originally, her hair was a deep brunette color, but changed after going EVO. She has dark green eyes. According to Rex, she's really pretty. She casually wears a black shirt with brown suspenders, jean shorts, brown combat boots and a black choker. When having to go undercover to Clinton's hideout party, she had to wear a gray t-shirt with black suspenders and black shorts, keeping her hair in a high pony tail. She wore black lip stick with two large red circles on her cheeks. Similar to a clown. Powers and abilities * Density manipulation: Marcella can manipulate nanites in her body to shift the density of her body's molecular structure. She can make herself intangible and invulnerable, but not at the same time. ** Intangibility: Having full control of her nanites, Marcella gained the ability to basically make her body dense to the point where she is able pass through solid objects. This contributes to her stealth, giving her much of it and being able to go undetected in various situations. ** Invulnerability: Marcella can even make herself invulnerable to the point where things won't harm her. For instance, an enemy tried to run over with a vehicle. However, the car ran into her without inflicting any pain or injuries. In fact, she did more damage to the car. This also aids her when fighting against stronger EVOs than herself, being able to endure their blows a lot longer. * Camouflage: Marcella is also able to control her nanites into making her appear invisible. This is a technique she can also use on others. She isn't entirely invisible. According to Doctor Holiday, this ability is much similar to a camouflaging technique. * Martial arts: Ever since nine years of age, Marcella has been skilled in martial arts, using various forms of fighting styles to protect herself. It does come quite in handy into fighting most EVOs on a same, or lesser scale than her. In some occasions, when fighting larger EVOs she can rarely do anything. * Gymnastics: As well as martial arts, she has also taken gymnastics for quite some years. Being able to do flips and tumbles and giving herself much flexibility that many others can't comprehend. She is the ultimate spy and eavesdropper when it comes to her abilities and this skill. Relationships :Main article: Marcella Hanges' relationships References Category:JuniperAlien Category:E.V.O Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters